


Stop being cute, Its distracting me

by Ash_Tree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Flufff lfuffff, fluffff, relationship bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:11:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash_Tree/pseuds/Ash_Tree
Summary: Just a friendly morning banter between Kanan and Hera.  "What else needs to be done for today?" He asked. She looked at him briefly before turning back to the reports. "The haul has to be cleaned for the phantom," she nonchalantly said. "Already done that," he replied. She frowned. "Cargo that’s needs to be sorted?" "Don’t you remember?" He took a sip. "I did it yesterday."





	

  
  
  
“Engine report,” Hera remarked. She was leaning back in her chair, reading over the reports flowing in from the head command center.

 

Kanan on the other hand, had spent his entire morning fixing an engine problem with the Phantom.

 

“All is well and back to flying order,” he sat down in his own seat. He had in his hands two cups of caf, he offered one to Hera.

 

She took the caf in her hand, absently taking a sip.

 

"What else needs to be done for today?" He asked.

 

She looked at him briefly before turning back to the reports.

 

"The haul has to be cleaned for the phantom," she nonchalantly said.

 

"Already done that," he replied.

 

She frowned.

 

"Cargo that’s needs to be sorted?"

 

 

"Don’t you remember?" He took a sip. "I did it yesterday."

 

She actually paused, as if she needed to put more thought into what she was asking him.

 

"Well, did you file out the reports for the fuel shipment we delivered for the fleet?"

 

He groaned. He hated reports. Naturally, he was much more of a hands on approach type of guy. The whole repetitious nature of the military operation sometimes drove him mad. He was getting used to it. It defiantly took some time.

 

Hera sat up right.

 

"I got you _there,_ didn’t I?"

 

Kanan almost thought she was taking pleasure in this. Even though she looked tired, a small smile spread across her face.

 

He frowned.

 

" _Actually_ , I got Sabine to do it."

 

Hera slumped back into her chair.

 

"How did you manage that?" she asked.

 

"How do you know that she didn't just do it because I asked her?"

 

Hera took a sip of her beverage.

 

"One, she knew you were the one supposed to do it, which also means she got something out of it from you."

 

"Nothing,“ he replied.

 

"Nothing? Actually?" she asked.

 

"Well..."

 

_"Well?"_

 

"A can of spray paint?"

 

Did that count? It wasn’t like he never bought her paint and art supplies just as a treat before. What difference did it make if it was for doing a job?

 

"Ah," She closed her eyes. "That sounds more like it."

 

Kanan laughed and watched Hera smirk. He liked this easy banter that they had Especially when it took her focus away from over working herself.  It made waking up early to make sure everything was in working order bearable.  


 

They were silent for a moment. Hera turned to him.

 

"Did you check if the phantom and Ghost are up in working order?"

 

"Do you mean after the last close call?"

 

The last time they had taken the phantom out the left wing had been hit. Nothing that was too impossible to fix...

 

"I got Ezra to help me out with it yesterday."

 

He also bribed him. Except the bribery with Ezra was more of the "Teach me that really cool move I saw you do yesterday". Kanan liked that bribery. Or maybe he too, just wanted to teach his apprentice that 'Really cool move"

 

Hera frowned and looked at the control panel.

 

Kanan tilted his head.

 

"What’s wrong?"

 

She turned to face him.

 

"There’s nothing else for you to do today."

 

He raised his brow.

 

"Is that a problem?"

 

"Entirely," She reconfirmed.

 

 Kanan leaned forward.  "How is that a problem?"

 

She chuckled. "Don’t you see? There’s nothing for you to do today."

 

He didn't know where she was going with this.

 

"And that’s a problem, um, how?"

 

Maybe he would spend the day off playing some hollo games with rex or cleaning his lightsaber...

 

He realized that both those activities weren’t the most adventurous. He figured that he lived an adventurous enough lifestyle that his hobbies on the side didn’t need to be.

 

"Well," Hera looked back at her screen. "That just means that I have nothing to order you around to do today."

 

Ah, there it was.

 

"Do you like bossing me around, Captain Hera?" he teased.  

 

She seemed faux offended. "Of course not! I take great pride in ordering around my fellow crew."

 

He felt like taking one from Hera's book and rolling his eyes.

 

"You know, if you want me to hang out with me all you need to do is ask."

 

He wouldn't mind just sitting here for some time, just staring at Hera and the endless vastness of Space.

 

 

"I have work to do, “she shot him down.

 

He frowned. She always had work to do. Sometimes he felt that she was always on call. She rarely, took any time for her own enjoyment. He pitted her in that fashion, while he was more of the field leader, Hera was the actual leader, which apparently took a lot more time in-between the missions to actually figure out what was going on.

 

"Yeah, don't you always?" he stood up. He knew that wasn't fair of him. " I have to give Ezra a lesson."

 

Hera looked guilty. He hated seeing her like that.

 

"Actually..."

 

He stood in the door frame.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I wouldn’t mind if you stayed and gave me some company for a bit," she took a sip of her caf.

 

"Why act like you aren’t lonely when you are?" He asked while sitting back down.

 

"How do you know I'm not actually just bored?" She had entangled herself back into the screen, typing away.

 

"Hera, of all people, you have to admit that I have you figured out.”

 

She frowned. "I both know and hate that"

 

Kanan laughed.

 

"Why would you hate it?"

 

Hera looked back at Kanan. He really was good at distracting her when he really wanted to.

 

"Well, you always do these things that drive me crazy," she almost said in a sultry voice.

 

He looked at her curiously.

 

"Oh, and what would that be?"

 

"Well, for one, coming and bringing my caf in the morning."

 

The both of them looked at their beverages. caf was good...

 

"Okay, i don’t see how that 'drives you crazy'."

 

"Shh, let me continue," she replied.

 

"Second," she started to count on her fingers. "When you do all the chores without me having to ask a dozen times."

 

He didn't say anything. Wasn't that what he was here for? Either way...

 

"Okay, so there’s two not so good reasons that I drive you crazy. Can I go train Ezra now?" He almost stood up for a second time.

 

"And your wonderful with the kids, a third reason," she raised the next finger on her hand.

 

"I don’t see why how these 'drive you crazy'" she remarked.

 

It wasn't like there wasn’t things that didn't drive Kanan crazy about Hera. Mainly, everything. He wasn't one to make a list about things that he loved about her, there was too many.

 

She leaned forward.

 

"Because when you do that, I want to kiss you," she chuckled.

 

"And how is that a problem?" he retorted.

 

"It’s a problem when I’m trying to get my work done."

 

"Am I a problem Hera?" he cooed.

 

"Not at all," she softly replied.

 

She leaned forward, and leaned her foreheads together.  They shared a brief moment of reconfirming their relationship.

 

Kanan wish he could just bring her into his arms, and kiss her away. But he knew the rules, and the rules were that the rebellion always came first.

 

He was okay with it, he had to be okay with it.

 

He knew she loved him and that was all he needed to continuously wake up early to do the chores that he couldn’t do the night before.

 

Hera whispered something under her breath. Kanan knew what it was. He smiled.

 

He kissed the top of her head and pulled back.

 

"I bet your just extra happy that I brought coffee today."

 

"Oh, you bet," she winked.

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFFFF, anyways, i wanted to write short piece after all the dave Filoni interviews about Kanera ;) 
> 
> I haven't decided if this will be a oneshot or a series of fluff bits yet. 
> 
> Anyways, your comments are the pollen to my bee hive, my hydrogen and helium of the suns makeup. 
> 
> The chocolate chips to my cookies... 
> 
> ANYWAYS, you get the point (Its greatly appreciated)


End file.
